<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bad Day by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22419133">Bad Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides Oneshots [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bad Feeling About Something, Couch Cuddles, Depression, Fluff, Food mention, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Movie Night, Platonic Cuddling, Seriously this is actually really fluffy, movie marathon, the other sides are only there at the end btw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:35:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,079</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22419133</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The second Deceit woke up, he knew that today wasn't going to be a good day.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Logic | Logan Sanders &amp; Deceit Sanders, Platonic Everyone at the End, Platonic Logan and Deceit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides Oneshots [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613278</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bad Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The second Deceit woke up, he knew that today wasn't going to be a good day.</p><p>You see, Deceit didn't really interact with the other sides, and when he did they usually just ignored him. So when he had bad days like this, he knew he should probably tell someone, but the others have shown very clearly that, not only do they not like him, they don't trust him either. It's not like they're wrong to not trust him though, I mean his name <em>is</em> Deceit. Still though, that doesn't mean that it doesn't hurt him, he doesn't have any bad intentions, he just wants whats best for Thomas and he wished that the others would see that.</p><p>Currently, Deceit was getting himself something to eat in the kitchen; he had woken up at 5 am so he was the only side that was awake, so Patton hadn't made breakfast yet. Well, at least he thought he was the only one awake.</p><p>Sighing, he finished making his food, before grabbing a bottle of water for himself. He was pretty much lost in his thoughts, so he didn't notice someone else approaching the kitchen until the light turned on, startling him and causing him to accidentally slam the fridge door closed.</p><p>"Why are you up so early, Deceit?" Logan questioned as he walked into the kitchen, raising his eyebrow as he turned the light on. He was confused, usually Logan was the only side that awoke this early in the morning, and Deceit hardly ever came out of his room during the day, so he was curious as to why Deceit was up so early and in the kitchen.</p><p>"Oh, uh, I was just, you know, getting some food and water. No big deal..." Deceit replied hastily, mumbling towards the end of his reply. He had hoped that the other sides were all asleep, but apparently they weren't. He hadn't even considered the fact that Logan woke up stupidly early in the morning.</p><p>Logan sighed, adjusting his glasses as he walked further into the kitchen to make himself a coffee. Honestly, it was to early for this <em>emotional </em>stuff. "No Deceit, I meant why are you awake at such an early hour, not why are you in the kitchen. You do not typically come out of your room until dinner time, if at all, so this is highly unusual behaviour." He spoke, sounding slightly annoyed. He wasn't annoyed at Deceit or anything, he just hadn't had his coffee yet so he wasn't in the best mood.</p><p>Sighing, Deceit walked past Logan and sat down at the table, staying quiet for a few more moments before speaking up and answering Logan's question. "I don't know, I just woke up really early for some reason and I was hungry so I decided to come out here and get some food. I don't, I don't feel too great though, I feel like today isn't going to be a good day." He admitted quietly. He was still pretty exhausted and that was clearly able to noticed because he wasn't speaking in lies, that's how you knew that he was tired.</p><p>Logan finished making his coffee and made his way over to sit next to Deceit at the table, a neutral expression on his face. "I am not knowledgeable when it comes to feelings, but I can attempt to help you feel at least a bit better, that is if you don't mind?" He had a few ideas for what they could do, they could get a bunch of blankets and just watch movies all day, they could go for a walk in the imagination, they could even just sit and talk and be in each others company.</p><p>"You know what, yeah, that'd be nice, that'd be really nice." Deceit replied, a small smile forming on his face. "What were you thinking that we could do?"</p><p>"Oh, that's good then. I was thinking that we could just spend the day watching movies on the couch with some snacks and blankets. We could maybe even watch some documentaries, there's one I've been meaning to watch about reptiles we could watch that too, I know how much you love snakes." Logan sipped at his coffee, answering Deceits question with a subtle smile on his face. He was actually looking forward to spending the day with Deceit.</p><p>Deceits smile got a bit bigger as he listened to Logan say what they were going to to, his eyes lighting up at the mention of the reptile documentary. "That sounds amazing! We could watch the documentary first and then we could watch some other movies. Thank you for wanting to help me out Lo, I really appreciate it."</p><p>"Well, I consider you to be one of my closest friends so I'm glad that I can help you feel at least a bit better." Logan said as he stood up from the table, finishing off his coffee and washing his mug. "If you want to go and get the blankets and stuff, I'll get the snacks ready." He added on, already starting to get out the snacks.</p><p>"You're one of my closest friends too Lo, thank you. Really. Anyway, yeah that works, I'll go and get everything else together and I'll be back in about 5 or 10 minutes." With that, Deceit finished off his food and water and put his dishes by the sink before going back up to his room to collect all of the blankets that he had, as well as a few more pillows.</p><p>About 15 minutes later everything was set up in the living room and both Logan and Deceit were sitting on the couch with blankets over them. The snacks were sitting on the coffee table in front of them and the documentary had just started. </p><p>Deceit still wasn't feeling 100% but Logan had really helped him feel better.</p><p>_________________________</p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">Bonus:</span>
  </b>
</p><p>About 3 hours later at 8 am, the other sides had woken up and walked downstairs to find Logan and Deceit basically cuddling on the couch as while they were watching Big Hero Six. They looked between each other before deciding to join them both in watching movies.</p><p>10 minutes later the pile of pillows had been moved to the floor and all six sides were cuddling as they watched the movie.</p><p>Deceit was really glad that he had all of these people in his life. He didn't know what he'd do without them.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>